Second Chances don't Come often (redone)
by TheTaintedGuardian23
Summary: Sometimes you need a second chance to figure out who you are. Sometimes having just one bizarre isn't just enough. I am still TheGuardian23, I got locked out of the account, so I ll be posting with this profile now.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story, so umm go me. I don't mind criticism but please give constructive criticism, I do want to get better. Anyway, this is somewhat as a crossover and as the Halo part will take a backseat for a little while. Updates will come as fast as I can write, check grammar, write, and check grammar again. Onto the story then, oh and for legal reasons, I don't own anything; Destiny and Halo are owned by 343 Studious and Bungie.**

 **Edit 5/2/2017 I`m still TheGuardian23, I got locked out of the account and I can't get it back. In other news I`m accepting OCs the only thing is they can't have beaten any Raid, any weapons that you get from it, and Exotics that you can only have one of such as Thorn, Last Word, etc. Please follow in game rules such as only one exotic in each column. Remember feedback is appreciated.**

 **Italics- Is someone thinking. Example** _"Shit." Someone thought_

"Alright men, we have a simple recon and sweep mission," said Spartan 474 sitting down inside the Pelican, holding his helmet to his side, while every else had their helmets on. Spartan 474 had ghost white skin, with short jet black hair, dark blues eyes that seemed to analyze anything in its path, and find it's weakness, while a scar ran diagonally from the left of his head, to the right of his check. "We're going to land about 5 miles east of our target destination. Spartan S9694 and S7352 You`ll stay with the Pelican to guard it. Spartan A303 and Spartan B212 you're with me, we're going to scout the Perimeter around the crater Tycho."

A chorus of "Sir Yes Sir!" Rang through the Pelican. The pilot then called out from the cockpit.

"Five minutes till touch down boys."

"You heard the lady." said Spartan B292. "Time to get your asses in gear!" With that final checks on grenades and ammo were being made.

"Hey Lt." Said Spartan 9694 as he checked his SRS99C-S2 AMB Magazines. "Why is High Command making us wear old ODST armor and not our Spartan armor?"

"Because." Started Spartan B292 as he stopped checking his ammo and looked at the Spartan sitting across from him. "If the mission goes sour and we're on the moon any government in the world could pick it up and try to reverse engineer the armor and make their own versions."

"Oh, come on Lt, nothin bad is going to happen to us. We're unstoppable." Spartan A303 arrogantly said as he lightly punched Spartan's 9694 let arm. "Besides, we could get a retrieval team before any government space team could get here."

"It doesn't matter, we have a mission that needs to be completed."

"But still." replied Spartan A303.

"Thirty seconds till touch down!" yelled the pilot.

"Alright, men make sure your gravity boots are on." Spartan B292 said, as he put on his helmet. The pelican began to slow down and slowly landed vertically on the moon's surface. When the door started opened to, the Spartan team pointed their weapons at the door, just in case there were any hostiles outside ready to ambush them. When the door was fully opened, everyone got out of the Pelican in a quick and quiet manner. Spartan 9694 took the ladder to the top of the Pelican, while Spartan 7352 took to patrolling the sides of the Pelican.

Before Spartan B292 left the Pelican, he touched Spartan's 7352's left shoulder. "If we aren't back in Five hours, check in with us. If no one responds assume the worse and leave."

"Yes sir." replied Spartan 7352 as he nodded. With that Spartan B292, A303, and B212 headed East towards Tycho Crater.

"So, boss, what are we looking for?" asked Spartan B212 through the helmet coms.

"I was only told that enemies might be digging around here." replied Spartan B292 as he continued looking forward.

"For what?"

"Prototypes of satellites."

"Why would Command crashed the satellites on the moon in a crater?"

"I don't know, and I really don't care." With that the scouting party was silent for the rest of the trip. When they got to the crater, the only thing the party saw was a graveyard of broken metal and wires. Spartan 666 sighed _"It's going to take us hours to search this whole thing."_ He said to himself.

"Alright guys go to your locations and we'll meet up in the middle." Spartan B292 said to the group in a commanding voice.

"Roger." said Spartan A303.

"Understood." said B212, and with that Spartan B212 went left inside the crater, while Spartan A303 went the opposite way, while Spartan 666 went straight down into the crater. After a few minutes of searching Spartan B292's radar showed a red dot then it disappeared, then another one appeared and disappeared. This happened for about five minutes, with Spartan B292 going to the location of the dot that just appeared.

"Hey guys." said Spartan B292 over the coms while walking over to the last dot's location. "I've been getting some enemy hostiles on my radar do you have anything on your side?"

"Yeah, I`ve been seeing movement. But I haven't seen any hostiles, it's kind of weird," replied Spartan B212. "You would think, that you would see someone with all this movement." Then Spartan 7352 came on the coms in a panicky voice.

"Lt we're being ambushed, repeat, we are being-" Then Spartan 7352 Service Tag vanished. After a few second an explosion could be seen, and Spartan 9694, and the Pilot's Service Tag also vanished. Spartan B292 raised the surviving members of his team on the com as fast as he could.

"Guys find cover we are being-" Spartan B292 never finished his sentence as two shots went through his stomach. The last thing he saw was his blood floating in space.


	2. Chapter 2

**I`m back, so anyway I made changes to Chapter 1. Disclaimer: I don't know anything. Destiny and Halo are owned by Bungie and 343.**

 **Edit 5/2/17: This is TheGuaridan23 I got locked out of my account, so I`m posting here now.** **In other news I`m accepting OCs the only thing is they can't have beaten any Raid, any weapons that you get from it, and Exotics that you can only have one of such as Thorn, Last Word, etc. Please follow in game rules such as only one exotic in each column. Remember feedback is appreciated.**

 **Italics- Is someone thinking. Example "** _Shit." Someone thought_

It was many, many years after the death of Spartan B292 and his team. In that timespan, Humanity experience an age of prosperity, and an increase in the wealth of knowledge, but Humanity was attacked and put on the verge of extinction, the age of prosperity had ended. After many years humanity slowly started to pick it's self-up again. This is where our hero's story starts.

A Ghost with a white shell, was floating through space near the moon. The Ghost at the time was looking for someone. Someone who could harness the Traveler's light and use it for the good of mankind. "

"No." It said as he scanned a corpse of a person, that was missing most of it'sits body parts. "No not her," he then went a few miles to the next corpse. "Not him either." After traveling a few miles. the Ghost stopped at the edge of a random moon. The white object felt a pull, stronger than usual. The Ghost went down to the crater and started to look around at the debris everywhere. "I can't find anything in here," said the Ghost as he looked around. After a few minutes, later the Ghost found what or rather who he was looking for "Ah, ha found him!" Said the Ghost happily as he scanned the corpse and then…

Spartan B292 felt a sharp pain. _"Where am I?"_ he thought. Then a white floating object from the corner of his eye, floated in front of him.

"Hi." It said in a robotic voice as he floated up and down. "I know it can be a little discomfiting, when you're brought back. But don't worry it's only temporally."

"What are you?" asked Spartan B292 who was still dazed.

"I'm a Ghost, well your Ghost." Said the floating object now identified as a Ghost, "And you are?

"I'm Michael and what's a Ghost?" The Spartan said automaticity, as he got up from the ground.

"Good," said the Ghost. "Most Guardians can't remember their name, when they're first revived. Now a Ghost is a piece of a traveler designed to help humanity."

"First of what do you mean about being revived, and second what is the Traveler?" asked Michael.

"You were dead of course, and with the ability inside of me, I can revive dead people who are worthy of being brought back." Said the Ghost in a calm matter.

"Now the Traveler is…" The Ghost paused for a few seconds. "You don't know what the Traveler is?" Asked the Ghost as he quickly floated towards Michael's face.

"Um didn't you just say, some Guardians don't remember their names." Said Michael as he waved his arms in front of his face defensively.

"I know, but every Guardian has a least some knowledge of the Golden age." Said the Ghost, who was still close to Michael's face. Michael was about to speak up but the Ghost stopped him. "Let me guess you don't know what the Golden age is?" Michael nodded, the Ghost took a deep breath "We'll get this sorted out once we get back to the tower." The Ghosts said as he started to look around. "Now how about we find a ship and get out of here."

"Speaking of which," replied Michael as he looked around to see the ground colored gray and craters pocketing the ground. "Where are we?"

"We're on the moon." Said the Ghost in a casual manner.

"What!" yelled Michael. "How did I get on the moon?"

"I don't know!" said the Ghost in a defensive tone. "But my best guess is that you were on the moon when the Great Collapse happened, and you died here."

"What's the Great the Collapse?" Asked Michael.

"Wait you don't know?" Said the startled Ghost.

"Then why the hell do you think I'm asking you, and didn't we just establish that I don't know anything!" Said an irritated Michael.

"I don't… Never mind, I`ll get everything explained to you when we get back to the Tower." replied an equally irritated Ghost. "Now," he continued. "We need to find a way off the moon. I found a shipyard five miles north from here. That's where we should check first."

"Alright," said Michael. "But didn't you say earlier that everything would get explained to me earlier?"

"I… never mind, let's just get to the shipyard and off this rock." Said a defeated Ghost. Michael started to walk out of the crater and then stopped.

"Um Which way is north?"

"I`ll mark the direction on your HUD. Let's just hurry up and get out of here!" Said the Ghost in an anxious tone.

"Why should I hurry, will I run out of oxygen?" Asked a now scared Michael.

"No, but the Hive might come and seek you out."

"What's the Hive?" Questioned Michael

"One of the many races of the darkness, that are hell bent on destroying the Traveler."

Michael only nodded, he was about to respond, but stopped himself before could open his mouth. He didn't want another spiel about not knowing something, and he was afraid the Ghost would die of a heart attack or whatever a Ghost could die of. Michael then started to head to the shipyard, and it was 30 minutes of complete bliss silence, but the Ghost ruined it.

"Why don't you go faster!" Said the Ghost in a frantic tone. "By the time, we get there, the Hive will be all over us."

"Because," responded Michael. "If I ran five miles and this Hive was all over us, then I won't have enough energy to fight them."

"Good point, you must have been military, in your past life." Mussed the Ghost. Michael stopped walking and looked at the Ghost, who was to the left of him.

"Yeah but-" Started Michael but stopped, when he heard a high-pitched screech came from the left of him "What was that?" asked Michael?

"A Hive wizard, she's most likely summoning her allies to come and kill us." nervously replied the Ghost.

"How far are we from the shipyard?"

"About 3 miles."

"Got it." Said Michael as he took off in a sprint.

"What are you doing?" Frantically asked the Ghost.

"Putting as much distance from the Hive Wizard thing as much as possible."

"What happened to walking?" The Ghost asked.

"For one, I've been spotted there's no point and trying to fight multiple people without a weapon. Two it's going to take a while for the allies to get to where the Wizard is, so the farther away I am the longer it will take for them to find me." Replied Michael as he sprinted in the direction of the shipyard.

"I hope your right." Muttered the Ghost, as he disappeared into Michael's armor.

After running for 18 minutes, Michael finally reached the Shipyard. Well calling it a shipyard would be grateful, it was more like a ship junkyard. "So, what ship are we looking for?" Asked Michael as he walked into the junkyard.

"One that has a warp drive, or has the ability to have a warp drive installed in it." Said the Ghost, as Michael began to look around the junkyard.

"That's going to take forever. Besides I don't know anything about these ships" Michael replied as he inspected a piece of metal with the name UNSC on it.

"Hold out your hand." Instructed the Ghost. Michael dropped the piece of metal and did as he was instructed and the Ghost appeared. "Now get me close to a ship." Michael walked around until he found a ship in semi-decent shape. The Ghost, floated off Michael's hand and started to scan the ship, while it's body parts started to spin and twirl. After about thirty seconds, the Ghost turned to face Michael to give the report. "The ship is barely flyable, the life-support is okay it should be fine for how long we're going to be in the air for. The only thing we need is a warp drive."

"And where do I find the warp drive?" Replied Michael as he started to walk around the junkyard looking for the warp drive.

"Probably in the junk piles, or the broken ships." Said the Ghost while moving its body from the piles of junk to the broken ship, to get the point across.

"So, we're looking for a needle in a haystack." Responded Michael while looking around the piles of ship parts.

"Pretty much, you should start looking. The Hive could find us at any moment." Said the Ghost. Michael began to look around the junk yard, and after thirty minutes of searching Michael only found ship wings and some seats.

"So," said Michael as he continued to search for the warp drive. "If I can't find the warp drive what are we going to do?"

"We would have to wait for a guardian or a team of guardians to find us." Said the floating Ghost.

"How long will that take?" Questioned Michael as he stopped looking for the warp drive, and looked at the floating Ghost to the left of him.

The Ghost sighed "I don't know, it's been years since Guardians were allowed on the moon."

"Wonderful," Michael sarcastically said to his Ghost. After a few seconds of thinking, Michael spoke again. "Would they respond to a distress signal?"

"Maybe we would have to get on the Guardian's radio channel. Why are you asking, do you know how to make one out of space ship parts?" Asked the Ghost in a hopeful tone as he floated up and down.

"No, I don't." Replied Michael and the Ghost deflated more than usual. "But I`m guessing that you`ll be able tocan find a station, the same way you found this junkyard." The Ghost bobbed up and down for a few seconds and then he spoke up.

"There's a station called, Archer Line, about three miles east from here, marking it on your HUD." Michael started to head to the marker. Then a high pitch scream came from his right, Michael turned to the direction of the sound and saw a bunch of white skeleton creatures running at him. "We better run!" Said the Ghost from inside his armor.

"No, I`m just going to stand here and let them kill me!" Michael said Sarcastically as he began to take off running in the direction of the station. After running for three miles, Michael finally came across the station. "Finally," thought Michael. "Ghost, how do I get in?" The Ghost appeared out of Michael's armor and floated above his left shoulder.

"Just get me near a door, and let me do the rest." Michael walked towards the door, and the Ghost floated from Michael's shoulder to the door, went towards the door panel and began shooting lasers at it. "It will be a few seconds." Said the Ghost, in-between laser shoots, as it's back parts turned 90 degrees' counter-clockwise.

"We might not have a few seconds!" Shouted Michael, while he looked over his shoulder, to see the mini army chasing after him.

"Just hold on." Yelled the Ghost as he continued to unlock the station's door. One of the weird white creature got closed, and swiped at Michael creating a semi-deep cut on his arm.

"Son of a bitch!" Yelled Michael as he punched the creature, killing it instantly. "How long until the door is opened!" Yelled Michael back to his Ghost.

"Just a few more seconds." Said the small white machine.

"That's what you said earlier!" Yelled Michael as he killed another creature by punching it. After about thirty seconds of holding the creatures off, the Ghost said the four magical words

"The door is open!" Michael then hurried inside the station with the door closing behind him.

"Lock the door!" Commanded Michael as he ready himself for the door to open with Thrall charging in, before the Ghost could lock it.

"On it!" Replied the Ghost as he went over to the door pad and proceeded to lock it. The room was semi large and had a couple of columns helping hold up the room, while the floor and the computers were covered in a thick layer of dust.

Michael took a deep breath and began walking around, disturbing the dust beneath him. "These guys just don't quit, do they?"

"Thrall can't." said the Ghost. "Once a Wizard gives a command, they can't stop until they are killed or the objective is completed."

"So, they're like drones then?" Asked Michael as he walked over to a command module, wiped the dust off, and picked up a Hawkwood -A Ssidearm that was laying on the module. His HUD updated and in the bottom right a small sidearm appeared and 15 shots appeared. "A magazine is only 15 shots, but at least it's something." Thought Michael as he checked the safety and made sure the gun was in working order.

"Yes, they are, but they can make independent thought." Said the Ghost, as he floated around the room. Then a sound from the door made Michael and the Ghost turn their heads/ bodies towards the noise. BANG, BANG, BANG went the Thrall on the metal door.

"So, how much time do we have until the Thrall break through?" Asked Michael as he turned his head back to the command module.

"A really long time!" The Ghost said gleefully as it went in front of Michael and stared at him "Now let me see the command module." The Ghost, turned its' body to face the command module, and just like the door, started beaming its' laser at the computer. After beaming the computer for a few seconds the Ghost started to speak up. "The computer is good, there should be enough juice to send its distress signal." The Ghost turned to face Michael. "The only problem is we need power to maintain the signal, and the switch is outside."

"And between us and the switch is a horde of angry Thrall." Sighed Michael.

"Pretty much, so you ready partner?"

"As ready as I`ll ever be, just be ready to open the door." Said Michael as he clicked the gun's safety off.

"Got it." And the Ghost went over to the door pad.

"Just give me a count down, of when the door is about to be opened." Said Michael as he got behind one of the columns for cover.

After a few seconds, the Ghost started counting down "Five, Four, Three, Two, One!" The door opened and Thrall started to pour in. Michael shot off one bullet BANG, the bullet found its' mark in the leading Thrall's head, BANG the second shot taking the third Thrall out of line. BANG the third shot killed the second Thrall. BANG, BANG the fourth and fifth shot both missed their targets.

Both Thralls that Michael missed, hit Michael in the arms and stomach, they would soon regret it when Michael killed both with his fist. He saw an opening, from the army of Thrall of pouring in and ran outside the station, towards the switch. Michael saw the location of the switch on his HUD and blindly ran towards it. _"Please don't die, please don't die!"_ Michael pleaded in his mind.

Michael got to the switch and pulled it down, the station came to life creating a noise. He then heard a familiar high pitch screech. _"Son of a-"_ Michael never finished the thought, as he was blasted with solar energy in the back killing him. The last thing he saw was a ship flying over him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey guys I`m back with another chapter of Second Chances Don't Come Often. So, ten views, since I reuploaded, Thanks guys. Anyway, I`m going to be uploading every other Friday now, just so I have enough time to edit and write. The only reason why chapters 1 and 2 were upload at the same time is there were both the same chapter, and I already had them uploaded. In other news I`m accepting OCs the only thing is they can't have beaten any Raid, any weapons that you get from it, and Exotics that you can only have one of such as Thorn, Last Word, etc. Please follow in game rules such as only one exotic in each column. Remember feedback is appreciated.**

Michael woke up to bright lights, a dry throat, and various machines connected to him monitoring his pulse, heartbeat, and whatever else was being monitored.

" _Where, where am I?"_ thought Michael as he continued to look around the bright, white room, to see his armor in a corner, and a ray of sunshine flooding the room. Giving the appearance, that the room was in Heaven. Then out of nowhere, the Ghost appeared.

"Good, you're awake!" Gladfully said the Ghost, "the Vanguard requests your presence once the Doctors give you the clear."

" _I must be in the Hospital."_ Michael said to himself in his head as he turned to look at his Ghost. "What's the Vanguard, and why do they request my presence?" asked the confused Michael.

"The Vanguard are the commanders of all Guardians. They are responsible for mentoring new Guardians, keeping the Last City safe, and assaulting enemy strongholds out in the Wild." said the Ghost as it bobbed up and down, looking at Michael.

"So, the Vanguard is like the Government then?" Michael asked.

"No," bluntly said the Ghost.

"Then-" started Michael but was interrupted by the Ghost, before Michael could really start.

"Hold onto that thought. I`ll get you a Data Pad after meeting with the Vanguard, so you can catch yourself up on what has happened since the Collapse." There was a knock on the door THUMP, THUMP, THUMP.

"Come in, please." Michael said, as the Ghost disappeared. The door opened to reveal a short black man in a white lab coat, holding a data pad on his left side. The man in the lab coat, walked over to the right side of Michael, and started to talk to Michael.

"Hello, Mr. Michael, I`m Doctor Anker and I've been watching over you for the past couple of days. You have a couple of stitches due to the Solar Energy that was put into you." the doctor, then pulled a white bottle, from his right lab coat pocket. "Now take a half of gram of these pills, three times a day, and in three weeks come back to get the stitches removed."

"Got it Doc." Michael said as he took the pills from Anker's hand.

"Now, let's get you out of here." said the Doctor while smiling, "the Vanguard has been up my butt, on releasing you."

"Yeah, I heard." chuckled Michael.

"Now all you have to do is sign, here that you were given the pills." Anker said, while turning his data pad towards Michael, handing him a pen to sign with. Michael took the pen and signed at the bottom. "Good," said the Doctor, "now let's get these machines off of you." Dr. Anker started to disconnect Michael from the machines and turn them off, "remember, no heavy movement, the stitches will tear if you move around a lot."

"Understood Doc!" Michael said happily as the last machine was disconnected from him.

"Good, I hope I don't see you for a little while Guardian." Anker said as he walked away to care for another Patient.

Michael talked, to what seemed like the air, "Ghost where to next?" The Ghost appeared next to Michael's head. "The Hall of Guardians. I`ll direct you there, when you get out of the Hospital." Michael got out of the Hospital bed, put on his armor, left his hospital gown on the bed, and walked out of his room and to the entrance of the Hospital. When Michael got outside, he noticed that it was a little after Noon and it seemed like people were crawling all over the place. "Alright," said the Ghost, who was floating left of Michael, "you're going to go to the North Tower, and take the stairs leading to Tower Plaza, and then go down the stairs to the Hall of Guardians."

"Got it," Michael replied, as he started to walk down the Hospital balcony entrance, and walk forward until he saw a giant arch door, a giant machine, that seemed to create a small wormhole in the center of it, and a giant golf ball right be the machine.

"Will you please get going." whined the Ghost, "we don't want to keep the Vanguard waiting!"

"I know, I was just looking." muttered Michael in an annoyed tone. Michael walked up the stairs and saw in awe of the Plaza. It was filled with hundreds of Guardians running around, buying things, or talking to each other.

"Hey, man out of the way!" said a gray bulky armored Guardian, as he ran past him, snapping Michael out of his amazement.

"Now go down the stairs, in the back of the Plaza." said the Ghost in a commanding tone. Michael made his way across the Plaza and down the black stairs, through the hall, until he saw three people at a table screaming at each other. The blue person, was wearing red and gray armor, and was standing at the back at the table, was screaming at a robot thing to the left of him, was wearing a cape. The black woman, opposite of the robot, was trying to calm both down, was wearing a purple robe.

"Cayde so help me, I`ll push you off this tower if you don't shut up!" shouted the blue colored man to the robot.

"Zavala, calm down. All I`m saying is that you allow me, and a team of Hunters to check out the increase of activity in Cosmodrome!"

"Will both of you shut up!" the black woman said screaming at the others, silencing them. "Good." Said woman while taking a breath of relief. "Cayde you can't go, you're the Hunter Vanguard, and Zavala please don't raise your voice everyone in the Tower can hear you."

"Um, excuse me?" asked a now scared Michael, "I`m Michael and you, guys asked for me."

"Oh, your Michael!" happily said the black woman, while smiling, "don't worry, we don't bite." She chuckled, "well, most of us don't. Anyway, my name is Ikora Rey, I`m the Warlock Vanguard. How are your wounds holding up Guardian?" before Michael could reply to Ikora, Cayde started to speak.

"Hey, Guardian!" said the blue robot in an enthusiastic tone, "my name is Cayde-6, or Cayde for short. I`m the Hunter Vanguard, and the best one here." the blue man glared at the robot for a second, and then returned to face Michael.

"Hello Guardian, my name is Zavala I`m the Titan Vanguard, and the Commander of the Guardians. I hope we can take the fight to the Darkness together!"

"So, why did you guys ask for me?" Michael asked.

"We do this with every Guardian, so that they meet their Vanguard leader." replied Ikora.

"And, I`m your Vanguard!" replied Cayde in an upbeat tone. "First things, first," continued Cayde, "we have to explain subclasses to you!"

"Cayde!" protested Iroka as she pointed her hand at Michael, "shouldn't you take things slowly, you might be overwhelming him."

"No Ikora I`m not, my Hunters unlike your Warlocks, don't need to take things slow." Boasted Cayde.

"Which is why, Hunters end up in the Hospital more than any other classes." countered Ikora with a smug look of victory on her face.

"Hey, now-"

"Let's stay on track here." interrupted Zavala as the annoyance on his face started to grow.

"Alright, so the three subclasses of the Hunter class are Nightstalker, Gunslinger, and Bladedancer. The Nightstalker uses Void Energy, Gunslinger Solar Energy, and Bladedancer uses Arc Energy. Any questions, Guardian?"

" _No, I don't, it's not like I don't know what a Hunter, Titan, or Warlock is."_ Sarcastically thought Michael as he rubbed his chin with his hand, to make it seem like, he was going over everything the Vanguard had said."How will I find out what class I am?" Michael asked.

"You're a Hunter." replied Iroka, as Michael raised an eyebrow, "it's because of how you're built. Titans are built, muscular, while Hunters are built leaner, and Warlocks are in-between."

"Alright, what are subclasses?"

"Subclasses are, as the name implies, are the subclass of the Classes. The only thing is there no telling what subclass you'll be unlike the classes. It`ll take a few months to find out, even then it takes years to fully master your class." then Ikora took a data pad out of her right robe pocket and handed it to Michael.

"Guardian, we need heard about your "little problem," and we need you caught up as fast as humanly possible. So, I`ve taken the liberality to download the history of Humanity, onto this data pad. Your Ghost also had your measurements sent to the Guardian armor creator, we also sent the room number and the key to your new room to it as well."

"Am I supposed to walk around in this armor?" Michael asked.

"No!" Cayde said happily, "we sent you 5000 Glimmer, to your Ghost. Just go to Eva Levante, our Guardian Outfitter, who is located in the North Tower and she'll get you started!"

"Thanks for your help." Michael said, as he walked away, but then he stopped and turned around. "Did you guys happen to find a pistol with me?"

"Sorry Guardian, the Vanguard Scout didn't have time to grab anything else except for you." replied Cayde with an apologetic tone in his voice.

"It's fine," said Michael with a sound of disappointment in his voice, and walked away from the Vanguard hall, up the stairs to the hall. To Michael not having the sidearm seemed wrong, due to it was one of the many resources that helped him get off the moon.,"hey, Ghost what is Zavala?"

"Zavala is a member of the Awoken species. Before they became awoken there were some, humans that tried to escape Earth during the Collapse and were changed by the darkness, when they got to the edge of human controlled space." said the Ghost as it floated up and as Michael got to the end of the hallway.

"And Cayde is a robot?"

"Not exactly. Cayde, is an Exo. Exos are ancient war machines, that were made during the Golden Age, and can think and feel like any human." stated the Ghost as Michael reached the top of the stairs.

"And do they choose their numbers, or were they given them when they were made?" asked Michael as he reached, the top of the stairs.

"Neither, it's the amount of times the Exo has had a memory wipe. Cayde-6 for example, has had six memory wipes." replied the Ghost, as Michael crossed the Plaza.

"Thanks for the info," said Michael as he entered the hallway to the North Tower.

"Alright, now just go down these stairs and on the right, will be Eva's store." the Ghost said as Michael rounded the corner. Just as he was about to make it to Eva Levante's store, Michael saw a strange light coming from one of the corners in the hallway. He felt the light pull at him, to come closer and bathe in it. Michael started to head towards the light, it was like his legs were robotic, and someone was using a controller to move them forward.

"What are you doing?" panicked the Ghost.

"Walking towards the Light." Michael said.

"Well then stop!" yelled the Ghost as he started to push on Michael's chest to try to stop him, only for the attempt to stop him.

"I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't!?" the Ghost stopped pushing on Michael's chest and looked at Michael while moving backwards.

"My legs are moving on their own."

"It must be your armor, someone must have hacked into it!"

"How, the hell is that possible, there's no electronics in the armor. Wait is there any electronics, in the armor?" Michael asked as he got closer to the light.

"No, there's not. Someone must have put something, in your leg armor while you were in the hospital!" exclaimed the Ghost.

"Why?"

"Why would I know, I just found out." Michael finally got the light and his uncontrollable legs finally stopped. Michael tried to walk away, but he couldn't move. Then a voice came from the light.

"Hello Guardian, my name is Brother Vance, please do not be alarmed." the voice was calm and collective. Michael heard footsteps of someone walking forward and saw a man dressed in a yellow hood with a black sun on his right shoulder, a black robe with yellow on the inside covering the rest of his body, and a rope tied at his waist to keep everything together, "I`m sorry for hacking your armor, but Osiris demanded that you meet us, as soon as possible. Please take this coin." Vance said as he took a coin from his satchel from his rope belt and put it in Michael's right hand, "and take these clothes." Vance, then took a bag that materialized out of thin air, and put it in Michael's other hand.

"Thanks, I guess, but who is Osiris." Michael asked as he looked at the clothes he was given.

"Osiris, is our leader of our group." replied Brother Vance in an ominous tone. Vance was quiet for fifteen seconds, and then he spoke up, "I`m sorry Guardian, but I cannot stay any longer. "Remember to find us go, where the light is the brightest." and with that the light glowed brighter forcing Michael to turn away when he looked back the light, and Vance was gone.

"We need to alert the Vanguard, immediately!" frantically said the Ghost

"Why?" Michael asked as he began to make his way to the Guardian Outfitter.

"Because Osiris, and his followers, were exiled from the City, for having radical views." said the Ghost as Michael made his way down to the Speaker's Quarter.

"We`ll tell them later." Said Michael as he went inside the Guardian Outfitter's store, "excuse me ma'am, do you know where the Guardian Outfitter is?" Michael asked the women with a pixie cut blond hair, and wearing a green, white, yellow and purple robe who was looking through some clothes

"That's me." said the blond woman, as she stopped looking at the clothes and walked towards Michael.

"I was wondering ma'am, what type of clothes do you carry?" Michael asked.

"We have jeans, some T-shirts, blazers, hoodies, and jackets." replied Eva.

"Thanks," said Michael as he walked over to the clothes and began to look around at the clothes. After about ten minutes of looking, Michael had two pairs of workout clothes, three pair of blue jeans, a three T-shirts, one colored olive-green and two colored blue, and finally a black zip up hoodie. "How much Glimmer will this cost?" Michael asked as he walked up to Eva with the clothes in hand.

"1,200 Glimmer." said Eva as she picked up a bag from one of the various cubbies and handed it to Michael, "your Ghost will just transfer the Glimmer into my account."

"Thanks for the help." Michael said as he put his new clothes into the bag, and walked out of Eva's store, "Ghost, where to next?"

The Ghost then appeared from Michael's armor, hovering above his left shoulder. "Next, stop is your room. The rooms are usually above the Plaza, just go to the stairs behind the Postmaster's room." Michael doubled back to the Plaza, and went up the stairs, and found a hallway that lead further away from the courtyard, "the room number is 576. The room is on the fifth floor, and on the right side." said the Ghost, as Michael walked through the hallway and took a right, and at the end of the hallway went up the flight of stairs, until Michael saw the number five on one of the doors. Michael opened the door and took a left, walking down the hallway. Michael looked at the room numbers as he went 550, 560, 570, and finally 576. The entrance was a gray metal door, and a white scanner to the right.

" _It's, just like Sci-Fi movies. All I have to do is put my hand on the white part."_ thought Michael did as he put his hand, on the white scanner. And a bright, horizontal blue light came from the top to the bottom of the scanner, and the scanner turned green.

"I`m glad that you remembered, the hand scanner!" happily said the Ghost as the door retracted to the left, allowing Michael to walk in, "it's good that you're starting to remember things!"

"I didn't, it just seemed kind of obvious." said Michael as he walked in, and the door shut behind him.

"Oh," and the Ghost hovered down to Michael's shoulder. The room had a bathroom immediately to the right, a window on the back wall overlooking the Plaza, with a plain red bed directly underneath the window, and a small wooden dresser to the left of the bed. The right wall has a small closet that's in the middle of the wall, to the left of the bed was a counter, and some space for a table and a couple of chairs.

"Hey Ghost, do we have any clothes hangers?" Michael asked as he went over to the closet.

"There should be some in the closet." Michael opened the closet, to find the hangers the Ghost was talking about. Michael took out the clothes out of the bag, and hung them up. Michael then walked over to the dresser, opened it, and put the folded jeans, and workout clothes in the dresser.

"Ghost what time is it?"

"It's about 5:00P.M."

"Thanks. Now does the Tower have any Grocery Stores?" asked Michael, as he started to get out of his armor, and put on his olive-green shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"It does, it's near the Hospital, and it's called "Mayborn's."

"Thanks," replied Michael as he started to head to the door.

"Wait, what about me!?" exclaimed the Ghost as it floated up, more than usual.

"You, can go asleep or something." Michael said, as he turned his head back to look at the Ghost.

"What do you think I am? Some personal helper." angrily said the Ghost as it moved closer to Michael with every word.

"Um, yes?" Michael asked in a confused tone.

"Then, how then do you expect to buy get anywhere, or buy something!" said the Ghost, in an I just proved you wrong, tone as it lunged at Michael.

"I`ll ask someone for directions, and won't the Glimmer just be deducted from my account like last time." stated Michael as he moved his head back.

"But… your right." said the defeated Ghost, as it deflated down to Michael's chest.

"I`ll see you later then," Michael said as he walked out of his room. _"Finally,"_ thought Michael, as he walked to the stairwell, _"I have some time alone."_ Michael reached the bottom of the stairwell and walked down the hallway, to the Tower Plaza. Michael reached the bottom of the stairs and started to head to "Mayborn's." After about five minutes of walking, Michael finally reached Mayborn's. When he walked in, Michael noticed that it was smaller than he realized, and that there wasn't much of a selection. _"Let's see. There's some bread, meat, and lettuce."_ thought Michael as he went up and down the aisles, _"now for the chips and drinks."_ Michael found some generic potato chips, and he only could find water, and milk. Michael decided to go ask the cashier up front. "Excuse me, sir. Do you have any soda? The cashier was an old, bald black man who had dull green eyes, stood around at 6 feet and 6 inches tall, and was wearing a white apron, and a light blue shirt underneath it.

"No, I don't young Guardian. I only carry water, and milk. The stores down in the city should carry some soda."

"Do you know, of any stores that carry soda, then?"

"There, should be some trader stores in the market. But I don't recommend going down to the city without your Ghost."

"Thank you, sir. How much will this cost?"

"200 Glimmer, just put your hand on the pad, and the Glimmer will transfer over to my account." Michael puts his hand on the pad, and after a few seconds the pad turned green, and Michael took his hand off.

"Thanks for the info." said Michael as he walked away. But then Michael stopped, and turned around to face the old man, "how did you know, I was a Guardian?"

"When I look at the eyes of new Guardians, and I see the excitement, and confusion in their eyes, like no none else in the city." said the old man, with a grin on his face.

"Thanks, the information." Michael then turned around, and walked away while waving.

"See you around Guardian." said the old man, while watching Michael walk away. It was 6:30pm when Michael, finally got back to his room. _"I must have been roaming for while the sun is starting to set."_ thought Michael as he put his hand to the scanner. "Hey, Ghost I`m back!" Announced Michael, as he walked through the doorway.

"Ah, good you're back!" exclaimed the Ghost as it came from the counter to Michael's view, "now we can start catching you up on the History of Humanity. I think it's best we start with the City Age, as to help you understand the workings of The Last City."

"Let, me eat first."

"But this is important!"

"So is eating." Michael bluntly said, as he took out the bread from his bag.

"But, so is this information!" rebutted the Ghost as Michael took out the meat, and lettuce from the bag. Michael then stopped preparing his meal, and turned around to face his Ghost.

"Just let me eat," Michael said as he clenched his jaw, and the annoyance in his voice grew.

"Ok, ok." started the Ghost, "but you need to at least study for an hour. Michael only nodded as he turned back to finish preparing his meal. After Michael finished preparing his meal, he went down to his bed, and sat down. The sandwich was dry, and tasteless, but to Michael it was the best thing he had since he woke up some odd hours ago. After Michael finished his sandwich, he took the data pad from the bed and turned it on.

"So where is the information, on the city?" Michael asked his Ghost.

"It's in the third, opened tab." After a few taps Michael opened the tab and began reading, "If you have any questions, you can ask me." said the Ghost, who was met with silence. After an hour of silence Michael put down the data pad, and rubbed his eyes. "How far did you get?" Asked the Ghost as it floated in front of Michael's face.

"I got to The Battle of Six Fronts." tiredly said Michael.

"That's really good!" Encouraged the Ghost, "at that pace, you`ll be done in no time!"

"Thanks." Michael replied, the tired Michael, as he started to get into bed, "night, Ghost." the last thing Michael saw was the Ghost floating over to the dresser.


	4. Chapter 4

**Did you guys see Destiny 2 reveal, it was awesome. I like how Bungie put matchmaking into raids, but didn't at the same time. So, I`m back with another Round of Second Chances Don't Come Often. 60 views thanks guys I do appreciate you guys reading this story, even if the grammar does suck. So, I still need OC's you can PM or write it in the review section, I don't care. Remember, I still love your guys feedback**

When Michael woke up the first thing he noticed, is he left the light on, and he slept in his clothes. "Ghost what time is it?" asked Michael, as he sat up. The Ghost floated off the dresser, and floated right in front of Michael's face.

"It's currently 5:00A.M."

"Why am I up?"

"Again, you were probably in the military before you died." responded the Ghost. Michael nodded, and was silent for a few seconds trying to wake himself.

"Does the Tower have a gym?"

"It's in the North Tower, but you can't use any of the weights due to your injury."

"Got it," replied Michael as he got out of bed, and took out his workout clothes from his dresser.

"You seem to say that a lot." said the Ghost, as Michael put on a gray and maroon shirt.

"I noticed," stated Michael as he finished putting on his shirt, and began to out on his black shorts.

"It's probably something-"

"That I said in my past life." Interrupted Michael in an annoying tone.

"I'm sorry," said the Ghost. "I`m just trying to help you, figure out your past."

"I know," replied Michael as he walked out of his room, "but it gets really repetitive and annoying."

"I`ll stop saying that, but you have to stop saying "got it."" responded the Ghost, as Michael headed to the stairwell.

"Deal," Michael said, as he headed down the stairs, "anyway, where is the gym?"

"It's just a couple of blocks past "Mayborn's.""

"Got-Thanks." Said Michael, as he caught himself before he could fully say "got it."

After ten minutes of walking Michael found the gym. The bright yellow letters, with a black background that read "The Guardian's Gym" was a dead giveaway, _"that name is so original."_ sarcastically thought Michael, as he entered the gym. When Michael got in the gym, all he saw was one soul on a treadmill. "Where is everyone?" Muttered Michael

"Asleep," started the Ghost, "it's normal for people to do that at this time at this time of a day." Michael just shrugged and walked to a treadmill, Michael pressed speed level nine and began running. After running for two miles, Michael had to stop.

"Why. PANT Did. PANT that suck PANT so much?" asked an out of breath Michael, who had his hands on his knees. The Ghost came around to Michael's face and started to speak.

"When Guardians are resurrected, they lose a lot of physical ability they once had."

"Why?" Michael asked as he took another deep breath

"Nobody knows. It's assumed that the light can only revive people and not get them to their max strength they had when they died."

"That's wonderful," Michael sarcastically said, as he went over to the weights, "does that mean what the Vanguard said about Guardians have a certain body build based on their class is false?"

"It still holds up." Responded the Ghost. "Titans are able to lift more, when they're first revived, Hunters can run farther, and Warlocks are the median of the two."

"That's good to know," Michael said as he lifted a 20-kilogram barbell from the weight rack.

"What are you doing?" Asked the Ghost as it hurried to get in front of Michael's face.

"I`m about to life weights." Michael said in a casual manner.

"Did you not forget what the Doctor said!" Screamed the Ghost. "He said you have to take it easy!"

"I will, I`m only lifting 20 kilograms." responded Michael as he put the weight down.

"Fine, but please take it easy. I don't want to go to the hospital in a time span of less than one day."

"Yeah, yeah, I will," Michael said, while brushing off the Ghost's warning. After doing a rep of 3 sets of 10 of curl-ups, Michael put down the weights, and headed out of the building. While walking Michael lifted his shirt to see some blood coming from the stitches. "I told you to be careful." said the Ghost in an "I`m right you're wrong," manner.

"It's not that bad," Michael said, while he checked the stitches, "I`ll be fine the bleeding, should stop soon."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I barely ripped the stitches." responded Michael as he put down his shirt.

"Says the person who doesn't have any medical training at all." said the Ghost as it floated up and down near Michael's left shoulder, "you should really go to the hospitable."

"Anyway, what time is it?" asked Michael, ignoring the Ghost's advice, as he and the Ghost passed Mayborn's

"It's about 6:30A.M."

"Is there any places that are open right now, that serve food?"

"No, but the Cafeteria opens in about 30 minutes." Replied the Ghost, as Michael opened the stairwell door.

"And let me guess, it's pasted Mayborn's." Michael stated as he climbed up the stairs.

"No, it's across the Gunsmith's stand." Michael only nodded his head, as he put his hand on the scanner, to open the door. When the door opened Michael, walked inside and headed to the bathroom. Ten Minutes later, Michael walked, out of the bathroom.

"Ghost, what's the temperature for the day?"

"The high, the day is 30 degrees Celsius, and the low is 15 degrees Celsius." responded the Ghost, as Michael picked out one of his blue shirts, from the closet, and a pair of jeans from the dresser.

"What does the Cafeteria serve." asked Michael, as he put on his clothes.

"Mostly eggs, and bacon with orange juice." replied the Ghost, as Michael finished putting on his clothes.

"Why, the same thing?"

"To save resources, because the Tower gets its food from the City's farmers." stated the Ghost as Michael made his way out of his room.

"And chickens, pigs, and oranges are the easiest to farm?" Michael asked, as he went down the stairs that lead to the Tower Plaza.

"Well, yes," said the Ghost, as Michael entered the Plaza. The first thing Michael noticed was how empty the Plaza was, and the second thing he saw was a couple of frames setting up some party decoration.

"Hey, Ghost," said Michael, as he made his way to the Cafeteria, "is it someone's birthday?"

"We don't celebrate someone's birthday, unless they are the one of the Vanguard Commanders or The Speaker, and today is none of those guy's birthday.

"Then what, are the decorations for then?" Michael asked, as he walked into the Cafeteria. The Cafeteria had fifty tables in rows of ten, with the food line being in back, and the food trays at the far end of the food line.

"Let me check." replied the Ghost, as Michael headed to the food line, and picked up a gray tray. Michael walked down the food line, picking up the eggs, and bacon. At the end of the line was a plastic bottle of juice.

"Did you find out, about the decorations?" Michael asked the Ghost, as he sat down on one of the tables, in the middle of the room.

"Apparently, a group of Guardians, destroyed the black heart in the Black Garden." gleefully, said the Ghost.

"And that's good because?"

"Because, it means we're one step closer to defeating the Vex!" happily responded the Ghost, as it jerked forward in excitement, as Michael took a bite out of his meal.

"The Vex are?"

"A machine race, that share one mind, that has the ability to turn entire worlds into machines."

"So, what time is the celebration?" asked Michael as he picked up his orange juice.

"It's around 12:00P.M."

"We're going to be at the Firing Range at that time."

"Why? The celebration is mandatory, for all Guardians!" shouted the Ghost, as it got closer to Michael's face.

"Cause, I don't want to go," replied Michael as he took a bite of out his bacon.

"But you have to!" exclaimed the Ghost.

"Not if I`m training," responded Michael as he took the last bite of his food.

"You`ll get in trouble," said the Ghost, while Michael got up and put away his tray.

"Not, if I don't know about."

"But you do," stated the Ghost, as it's back twirled.

"What do I know about?" asked Michael.

"The celebration of… oh." replied the Ghost in, "I understand" tone, as Michael walked out of the cafeteria.

"Anything else I need to know?"

"The Gunsmith has your armor and weapons ready."

"Good," happily, replied Michael as he made his way over to the Gunsmith's spot. "Hey Mr. Gunsmith," Michael said, as he walked up to the Gunsmith's table.

"Hello Guardian, I`m Banshee-44 not Mr. Gunsmith." Banshee said in a low deep voice.

"I was told that I have an order that's ready." explained Michael.

"Let me see," responded Banshee as he checked his data pad, "name?"

"Michael."

"Class?"

"Hunter."

"Subclass?"

"None."

"Ah, here we go, Hunter Michael. You have an amour and weapons order. That'll be 2,000 Glimmer," Banshee said as he handed him the data pad, "you can access your items in your Vault." continued Banshee, as Michael finished the transaction.

How do I access my Vault?" asked Michael.

"You see those column things," Banshee said while pointing behind Michael. Michael turned around to see what Banshee was pointing at, "when you walk up to it, you put your hand on the built-in data pad, and it`ll do the rest."

"Thanks," replied Michael, as he walked to get his items out of the Vaults. _"So, all I have to do, is put my hand on the data pad, and it will do the rest."_ thought Michael, as he walked up to the Vault, and put his hand on the data pad, and after a few seconds the screen in front of him came to life, _"let's see weapons, armor and general."_ Michael navigated to the armor tab, to see five pieces of armor in the page. _"So, I just click on it?"_ Michael asked himself. Michael, then clicked on the Rustburners 1.5 helmet, and it disappeared, "where did it go?" frantically asked Michael to his Ghost.

"It's about to come out," Bluntly said the Ghost as it floated next to Michael. After a few seconds a small hole opened near the screen, revealing the helmet that Michael had picked a few moments ago.

"So, what now?"

"Just give me the helmet," replied the Ghost in an annoyed tone, Michael handed the Ghost his helmet, and the Ghost beamed its light at it, and the helmet disappeared. "I`ll be carrying it, until we have a mission." Michael turned back his head to the screen, and repeated the same process with the other four pieces of armor, and the three weapons. By the time Michael had finished, the sun was fully out, and the Plaza was bustling with activity.

"Alright, Ghost it's about 8:00 and we have nothing to do, so I`m going to take a nap." Michael said while checking the time on the many clocks in the Plaza.

"You can't do that!" Exclaimed the Ghost, as Michael began to walk to his room, "we have to alert the Vanguard, about an Osiris follower being in the Tower!"

"Keep your voice down," commanded Michael, as he walked down the hallway, "if this Osiris, is such a bad person, then don't go announcing to the whole Tower, that a follower of this guy was here!"

"So why don't you turn around then?" asked the Ghost in a hushed voice.

"I really don't care." Michael said as the door to his room opened.

"Why!" demanded the Ghost.

"Because Brother Vance only gave me stuff. Besides, he didn't even attack me." replied Michael as he got out of his clothes, and put them away.

"Aren't you forgetting that he hacked your armor!" responded the Ghost, in Aggrieved tone, as Michael crawled into bed.

"Wake me up in thirty minutes." lazily said Michael.

"We're not done here!" shouted the Ghost, to the now sleeping Michael.

"Michael Wake up, Michael Wake up, Michael WAKE UP!" shouted the Ghost.

"I`m up, I`m up," Michael said, as he slowly sat up, and put his feet over the edge of the bed, and looked at his alarm clock.

"It's currently 8:23 A.M. I thought I told you to get me up in thirty minutes," yawned Michael, as he got out of bed.

"The Vanguard requests your presence immediately."

"Ok, ok," Michael said as he put on his clothes, "tell them I`ll be there in a Sec."

"Already did," replied the Ghost, as Michael walked out of the room. When Michael got to the Vanguard room, he saw two of the three leaders fighting… again.

"Zavala, we need to let the civilians start to handle more of the patrolling of the wall."

"No way in hell! It's our duty to protect the City, and its occupants!" shouted Zavala at Cayde.

"But we need more Guardians out in the wild."

"That's enough Cayde!"

"Reporting, as ordered," Michael said to stop the fighting between the two commanders.

"Thank you for coming, Guardian." Iroka said, in her soothing voice.

"Anyway, we have a mission for you," said a now a calm Zavala, "you and twenty other Guardians are going on a Glimmer run, in the Cosmodrone. The person in charge Rudder-32, and you'll report to him tonight for briefing. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," responded Michael.

"Good, your dismissed Guardian," commanded Zavala. Michael turned around and walked back to the Tower Plaza.

"Hey, Ghost," started Michael as he walked through the hallway, "can you get me everything of Rudder-32?"

"I can," answered the Ghost, as Michael entered the Plaza.

"Do it."

"Already started." said the Ghost, as Michael headed back to his room. Then the intercom came on.

"Will Guardian Michael please come to the Shipyard, your ship is ready. Repeat will Guardian Michael please come to the Shipyard, your ship is ready."

"Can't I just get some sleep," groaned Michael, as he turned around and headed to the towards the shipyard.

"Where are you going?" asked the Ghost, as Michael walked across the Plaza.

"I`m going to the Shipyard." casually answered Michael.

"How do you know, where it is we haven't even been near it yet?"

"I saw a couple of ships head to the left, so I figured that's where the shipyard is at."

"You're, not wrong." the Ghost, said as it floated up and down on Michael's left shoulder.

"Thanks," replied Michael, as he walked down the hallway to the shipyard, "it's nice to be appreciated once in a while." When Michael entered, he was amazed, the hanger was about 50 meters long, and about 25 meters wide. "Dear, god this is big." Michael said as looked at the hanger from the balcony.

"This was one of the first things built for the Tower, back when the Towers was being built. It has to be big to house every Guardians' ship," said the Ghost as Michael continued to look at the hanger, "hey let's get going. We don't want to keep Holiday waiting."

"Whose Holliday?" asked Michael, as he started to walk again.

"The shipyard wright, she is the person that'll give you, your ship. You'll find her around the back stairs on the right." the Ghost said as Michael headed towards the stairs. When Michael got up the stairs, he saw a blonde woman, wearing black clothes, and a bandana covering her neck.

"Hello Guardian, what do you need?" called out the blonde woman.

"I`m looking for Amanda Holliday. I was told that my ship is ready." Michael said as he got closer to the woman.

"Well, you're looking at her. So, Guardian you must be Michael." replied Michael, as he stopped in front of Amanda.

"Yes, ma'am, I`m Michael."

"Good," stated Amanda, "your ship's key, is going to be transmitted to your Ghost."

"Then why do you need me?"

"You need to learn how to pilot your ship, so I`m going to teach you," replied Amanda as she walked over to a door on her right and opened it, "In you go." Michael walked through the door, to see a mock cockpit and a screen in front of a chair.

"Since I can't have you crashing all my ships, we're going have you use this simulation so you can practice." said Amanda as she walked over to the cockpit, and folded her arms on one of the cockpit's walls.

It was two hours later, when Amanda and Michael emerged from the room. "Considering you only crashed 54 times, I say you're doing fairly well." said Amanda as she closed the door.

"Pretty well?" question Michael.

"You're doing average, most Guardians when they first try they get around 50 to 60 crashes during their first time."

"And that's good?"

"Considering you Guardians have been dead for thousands of years, I would yes. Anyway, Guardian I have some ships to fix. So, if you don't mind, I have to go." Amanda said as she started to pick up parts from her table.

"Thanks for the help." Michael said, as Amanda headed down to the hanger.

"Don't mention it." Amanda said as she turned around and waved at Michael. Michael waved back, and walked away.

"Is there anything else, that I need to do?" Michael asked his Ghost.

"As far as I know, you have nothing scheduled, besides the training at 11:00." replied the Ghost.

"Good I`m taking a nap then." Michael said as he walked up the stairs to the hallway to the Plaza.

"Or you could get ready to start training. It might be a good idea to start training in armor to get used to it."

"You're right." Michael said, in a defeated tone, as he entered the Plaza.

"I know I am." smugly said the Ghost.

"So, how do I put the armor on?"

"I`ll just transmit on to you, along with your weapons. But first you need to take off your clothes, because the clothes will restrict your movement." responded the Ghost as Michael headed towards the room.

"Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"The Firing Range is in the back section, of the Tower Plaza, and that you have twenty minutes to get to the Range," said the Ghost as Michael went inside his room. Michael took off his and waited for his Ghost, to put on the armor, "this is going to feel a little bit weird." Michael felt a tingly feeling that started from his chest, and grow to the tips of his fingers and toes, then all of a sudden, a HUD appeared in Michael's vision, "you're good to go." Michael walked out of his room and headed to the Firing Range.

When Michael got to the Range there was only a couple of people practicing, but when Michael got to one of the Firing stands, everyone else started to leave. Leaving Michael and his Ghost, as the only people in the Range. The place where people shot from was black, while the place where the targets were held was also black, but it had blue neon lights running across, to create columns for every place, a person could shoot from. "I`ll bring up a couple of targets," said the Ghost as Michael readied his Stalker BNGL, and the Ghost floated off to somewhere.

"Round one starting," said the female A.I. then three Fallen Dreg black shaped targets appeared, "fire when ready," Michael fired three shots taking out the three targets instantly, "round two will be starting in thirty seconds."

"Good shooting," said the Ghost as Michael reloaded his rifle.

"Thanks."

"Round two starting in ten seconds." Michael aimed down the sights of his weapon and waited, "round two starting," six Dreg shaped targets and a Vandal shaped target popped up, with the Vandal target leading, with three Dregs on its left and right side. Michael fired seven shots, hitting the Vandal target in the head, and hitting the Six Dreg targets in the chest.

"Round two complete starting final round in fifteen seconds." Michael took the time to reload, his weapon again, and kept it pointed down range. "Final round starting," this time there was a Captain, two Vandals, and twelve dregs targets. Not only, were there more targets, they were also moving fast. Michael rapidly took down the Captain target, with two chest shots and then moved on to the two Vandals. After the Vandals were eliminated the dregs were getting close, and Michael had to quickly take them down. BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, and BANG. Michael hit ten of the targets, but he missed two and was about to shoot, when a giant buzzing noise sounded through the Range.

"Final round complete. Two of out three rounds successfully completed."

"Son of a Bitch!" Michael yelled, as he punched the nearby wall.

"Hey, you did pretty good," responded the Ghost, as it turned right to face Michael.

"Pretty good isn't good enough. Pretty well will get me killed." rapidly said Michael.

"Just relax, we still have your Silvered Boudicca-D, and Aether CSm to test out."

"Ok, let's open I do better on the other two." Michael replied, as he switched to his Sniper Rifle and waited for the first round to start.

"Round one starting."

 **And done, so how'd you guys like it. The next Chapter should be up in two weeks so 5/19/17**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with another Chapter but before I began I have some news. I graduated High school finally, but I`m going to keep the schedule the same for updating because I have a job, and I`m getting ready for college. This chapter is going to be shorter than chapter 3 and 4 because I felt like I ended the chapter on a good note to the start of the Cosmodrome Arc, or whatever you guys want to call it. Anyway 121 views and 1 follower, triple digits that's amazing and thank you Mogo103 for following; your guys support is what keeps me going. Remember reviews are appreciated.**

"Ok, men remember stick to the plan, and we'll make it out fine." Rudder said, on top of a hill in his full Command Special armor, to the twenty other Guardians below him, "now form up into your Fireteams." Michael ran to find his other two teammates, in the mess of Guardians.

"Michael, over here!" shouted Alex, waving to get his attention. Alex was a Human Sunslinger Warlock, who was wearing a Viper Spine lll Helmet, Viper Spine ll Gauntlets, a Viper Spine VI Chest Piece, Viper Spine IV Leg Armor, and a New Monarchy Band on his left arm, indicating his alliance to the Faction, "you ready?" asked Alex, when Michael walked up to him.

"Yeah, I am."

"A month out in the Wild, that's long, for many people, but for you Hunters that's a short time." Alex said as he overlooked his Herja-D Pulse Rifle for any defects.

 **FLASHBACK START**

"The Mission is going to take a month-" started Rudder, who was interrupted by a series of groans, "I know it's long for some of us, but Glimmer is a crucial resource to the City, and a month should give us the amount of Glimmer we need."

"How much do we get to keep?" asked a random Warlock.

"25 percent."

"That's less than last time." complained the Warlock, "and were out their even longer."

"I know, but The Vanguard is planning something soon, so they're asking for more than usual."

 **FLASHBACK END**

"I guess," replied Michael as Tom walked up to the duo. Tom was a Human Titan Striker, who was wearing a Vanir Type 0 Helmet, Vanir Type 0 Gauntlets, Vanir Type 0 Chest Piece, a Vanir Type 0 Leg Armor, and a Mark of Fury Titan Mark with a white spade in the center of it.

"I got the map, let's get going team."

 **FLASHBACK START**

"Anyway," started the maroon and white Exo, to the group of Guardians sitting down in front of him, as he pointed with his single white finger on his right hand, to the board with a map on it, "our hunting ground this time around is the Cosmodrome. Keep watch for the Fallen. Activity from these guys have been increasing lately." finished Rudder, as he took a piece of paper out from his Chest Piece. "Team One will consist of myself, Robert-22, and Ethan-17. We'll be taking the Rocket Yard, and I`ll be leading." Rudder said as he circled the area, on the map with his finger, "Team Two will consist of Elizabeth, John, and Mattke. They will be taking The Divide, and John will be leading. Team Three will consist of Scarlet, Jacob, and Paul. They will be providing security detail of the Landing Zone, also known as The Steppes, and will be running ammo to the other teams as well as getting the Glimmer collect by the teams. Scarlet will be leading the team." a group of mutterers could be heard throughout the group.

"That's Fireteam Coal."

"They were the ones that defeated the Black Heart."

"Calm down guys, you can ask for Autographs later." Rudder said, to quiet down the group. Rudder started again "Team Four will consist of Michael, Tom, and Alex. They will be taking the Mothyards, and Tom will be leading. Team Five will consist of April, Hayden-5, and Ryan-3. They will be taking the Forgotten Shore, and April will be leading. Team Six will consist of Christian, Phillip, and Brian. They will be taking the Grottos, and Phillip will be leading. And finally, Team Seven will consist of Clare, Frances, and Ingmar. They will take The Forgotten Shore and Ingmar will be leading; Team Leaders you`ll get your maps once we have landed. Any questions? No, everyone is dismissed." everyone got up and exited the briefing room.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Will make this building our shelter, for the duration of the mission." declared Tom, when the group entered the Mothyards. The rusted building, was on the far-left edge of the Mothyards, it had two entrances, and was overlooking the whole yard. "So where do you guys, want to look first?" asked Tom as he turned around to face Alex, and Michael.

"We should check out the cave's first. It`ll give us enough daylight, to set up the shelter without getting ambushed." responded Alex.

"I think we should take the aircraft. Since there's only a few, we can check some of the caves after." Michael said.

"But, by the time we get to the caves sunset will be almost over, making an ambush much more likely." reputed Alex as he turned to face Michael.

"Or we could check the caves out tomorrow."

"The Fallen could set up an ambush, in the cave tomorrow." argued Alex.

"The Fallen could easily do that with the planes. Besides how do you know the Fallen will set up an ambush in the caves first?"

"Remember I`m a Warlock." Alex said as he pointed to his New Monarchy band, "I`m the smart one of the group."

"But-" started Michael, but was interrupted by Tom, in a forceful manner.

"You two stop fighting, I expect this from children not Guardians. We're going to search the caves first, and I don't want to hear a peep about it. Understand?"

"Yeah," muttered Michael and Alex.

"Good let's go." Tom said, in a cheerful tone, as he began to walk down the hill.

"Is he always like this?" asked Michael.

"Yes. One moment he's angry and happy the next." responded Alex as he walked down the hill, "you better get used to it."

Five minutes later the group, was searching through the caves. "Find any Glimmer?" asked Tom through the coms, as he searched one of the caves.

"No, not yet." responded Michael, "I`m going to check, one of the caves near the wall."

"I found one, I`m going to go back to the shelter with it and have the Ghost check it out." Alex said.

"Thanks for the update, we`ll meet back at the shelter in an hour." Tom said as he walked out of the cave. Then Tom, spotted movement a blur moving between planes across the yard, "guys get over here, I spotted movement moving between planes."

"Moving to your position," replied Michael.

"Be there in a minute," answered Alex. Michael then appeared to the left of Tom.

"So, what's the plan?"

"I`m going to throw a Flashbang inside the plane the fallen ran in, and you're going to rush in and flush them out, while I shoot them when they get outside."

"Let's do this," replied Michael as they quickly made their way over to the plane.

"Ready?" asked Tom as he and Michael hugged each side of one of the plane's passenger entrance, Michael nodded, "three, two, one." Tom threw his flashbang, while Michael rushed inside and Tom pointed his Arminius-D Auto Rifle at the plane's openings. Tom could hear a couple of shots, while he waited for enemies to run outside.

"Contacts eliminate!" shouted Michael from inside the plane, "I got a couple of chests in here!" Tom hurried inside the rusted plane, to see three dead Dregs on the floor, and a dead Vandal slumped over some barrels, and Michael standing in front of a pile of silver and green chests.

"Damn," muttered Tom as he walked to Michael.

"Told, you we should have checked the planes first." Michael said while grinning.

"More than half are going to be empty." Bluntly said Tom as he looked at the group of chests.

"What!?" asked a surprised Michael.

"The Fallen also use Glimmer, and when they empty the chest they use them as booby traps for Guardians."

"Oh," said a defeated Michael, "why do they do that?"

"To kill us."

"Got it." Michael said as he looked down at his feet.

"Come on let's get a move on." Tom said as he picked up a crate, "hey Alex," Tom said through the coms, "can you come over here, and help us pick up these chests, we have to test them."

"I`ll be right over." replied Alex and the com clicked off. With that out of the way Tom turned his attention back to Michael.

"Pick a chest, and put it near the shelter. When we're done, we'll test them for traps."

"Finally, this is the last of the chest." said a tired Alex as he carried on of the few chests left.

"And we still have half the day left." Michael said he picked up the last chest. Michael was about to leave, when he saw a white eagle with its arms stretched over its head and the letters UNSC, on the floor were a chest used to be.

"Hey Tom, what's the UNSC? I saw a piece of metal of the moon with that name on it.

"Nobody knows." replied Tom, "some people think that they were an airliner, due to the symbols only being on planes and space ships. But there have been some reports that the UNSC's logo has been on war planes, but so far no one has been able to confirm it.

"Why do we know so little?" asked Michael as he and Tom walked out of the plane.

"Humanity lost a lot of its information on the past when The Great Collapse. Hell, we can barely tell you what happened during The Golden Age." answered Tom.

"Come on, guys we ain't got all day!" yelled Alex from the slope of the hill. "So, I did the math we have thirty chests with a medium of 3,000 Glimmer," Alex said as Michael and Tom got to the shelter.

"And how much are we looking at for a minimum?" asked Tom, as he and Michael put down their chests.

"Zero."

"How much do you think we could get?" asked Tom as he put his hand on his hips and looked at the pile of chests.

"I would say 1,500. 2,000 at the best based on the current chests that other groups have been finding."

"And we won't find out till we test them."

"Pretty much." Alex said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"And how do we test them?" asked Michael as he got in line with Tom and Alex.

"Let me see your knife." Tom said as he outstretched his hand. Michael unsheathe his knife, and spun it around with the blade facing him and handed it to Tom, who took the knife and jammed it in-between the thin opening that separated the body of the chest from the top. Tom then moved the knife towards the front until it got stuck on right corner, "this is booby trapped." Tom said as he handed the knife back to Michael's out extended right hand "and you're going to check them all."

"ok," sighed Michael as his right hand fell to his side, "can I use my Ghost?" asked Michael as Tom and Alex started to head down the stairs.

"No," replied Tom, "and before you ask, it's because the trap uses Glimmer, and if your Ghost takes it them you become bits and pieces." continued Tom before Michael could ask, "and when you're done stack the chests that can't be used, to cover one of the openings.

Two hours later Tom and Alex came back with their final set of chests that they found in the caves. "How many were booby trapped?" asked Alex as he put down his chest.

"Twenty," bluntly Michael said, as he got up and made his way over to the shelter.

"How many were empty?"

"Two."

"We got about seven hundred Glimmer, from the pile." replied Alex as he sat down and took off his helmet, revealing a white man with medium red hair and gray eyes.

"That's pretty good, for a days' worth." Tom said as he also sat down and took off his helmet, revealing short brown hair and blue eyes, with small scares dotting his face.

"Pretty good?" questioned Michael as he sat down and took of his helmet.

"Considering we usually get 600 Glimmer from those caches, I would say yes." Tom said as he took a ration bar from his bag and unwrapped it.

"So, Michael how is it being back from the dead?" asked Alex as he laid down.

"Good I guess. I don't remember anything."

"Most Guardians don't." Tom replied in between bites, "not even us and we've been around for about two decades."

"It's wonderful." Alex sarcastically said as he put his arm over his head covering his eyes.

"On a brighter note, have you found a group yet?" asked Tom.

"No I haven't." replied Michael as he looked down.

"You better find one, most Guardians can go crazy without someone or a group of people, besides their Ghost, to talk to. You have people like here Alex, who join a Faction because they believe in the things that the Faction believes in."

"One ruler for all." muttered Alex as he fell asleep.

"Then you have clans. It's pretty much a group of friends that come together for a cause or because they're friends. Some are more military like, while others are more laid back.

"Are you part of a clan?" asked Michael as he looked at the sunset.

"Yes, it's called The Flying Eagles, we're more of a military type clan. We believe in taking back Humanities' old territory, I have their symbol on my mark." replied Tom as he pointed to a white spade on his Titan Mark.

" _That name sounds somewhat familiar, but from where."_ thought Michael, "why the name?"

"Don't know, someone must have thought the name was cool."

"Can you be in a Faction and Clan at the same time?" Michael asked.

"You can," replied Tom as he finished his ration bar, "but it gets very hard to balance the two." Michael nodded, "anyway, you should get some sleep. I`ll take first watch, and then get Alex to take the second."

"Thanks." yawned Michael as he laid down, and went to sleep.

"Good job today Michael." Tom said as he put his helmet back on, took his rifle from his back, and walked outside the shelter. "Ghost light please."


End file.
